


100 words from a furry Odyssey

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>lj comment_fic prompt by with_rainfall: Any, any, Watership Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words from a furry Odyssey

He should’ve stopped them from drinking.

Derek frowned.  
Actually, he noticed his jaw hurt from the amount of frowning he had had to put in during what should’ve been nothing more than your average teenage party.

He had dropped off all the others first. Now he was alone with Stiles. Stiles, who was fumbling with Derek’s fly with an accompanying barrage of disjointed chatter.

Why the hell was that boy going on about rabbits at this point?

Derek was hit by a billion volt smile, albeit a tad unfocused.

“You know, you’re totally Thlayli. And I’m Hlao-Roo.”

Derek scowled.  
WTF?


End file.
